1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a metal interconnection process, a metal interconnection may be formed to be connected to a circuit formed on a semiconductor substrate. Generally, a metal interconnection may be formed of a metal material such as tungsten (W), copper (Cu), gold (Au), or aluminum (Al). For example, copper and aluminum having low specific resistances may be used as a material of a metal interconnection. Recently, copper (having a higher electric conductivity than aluminum) has been mainly used as a material of a metal interconnection.